Frosted
by slayterxyz
Summary: When Jack gets sick, he eats a herb that gives him amazing powers. When Pitch wants these powers for himself, he kidnaps Jack and Baby Tooth and makes them forget their memories. One day Jack meats Seraphina Pitchiner, who he blackmails into taking him to a giant snowflake that always appears on his birthday. Will they grow to like each other, or will Pitch separate them.
1. Prologue

This is the story of how I couldn't stand to see someone cry. Well, don't worry, this is actually a really fun story. The truth is, it isn't even mine. This is a story about a guardian named Jack. And it starts with the moon.

Now, once upon a time, a boy fell into an icy sea. From this icy sea, he came out as a clueless boy with frost powers. He had the ability to freeze towns and cities. Oh, and his future rival, Pitch Black, he's kind of important. You might want to remember him. A few centuries later, he was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become a guardian. The guardians vowed to keep all children safe.

Now, one day, Jack got sick. If a guardian got sick, it was an urgent matter. This is when his friends would start looking for a miracle, in this case, help from the moon. The Man in the Moon told them about an herb that Pitch was after that can give you enough power to overcome anything - even a sickness.

Ah, I told you Pitch would be important. So you see, Pitch had finally located the herb. The only issue was that by time he got to it, the guardians had already taken it.

The powers of the herb healed Jack. Snow burst everywhere. Ice covered the floor. Jack was better than ever. I'll give you a hint – the sudden burst of snow came from the herb's power. Because Sandman was happy, he launched a golden snowflake into the sky, then made it explode. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. Then, that moment ended.

Pitch heard Jack had eaten the herb and decided to give him a night visit. Jack was sleeping in Santa's workshop just to make sure he had recovered all of the way. Pitch leaned down to him and tried to feel his powers. When he touched his shoulder, Jack's hair and staff started to glow like the moon. Pitch felt some of the power surge into him. Without hesitation, Pitch used his sand to slice a piece of his hair off. Instead of being filled with power, it turned back to gray and stopped glowing. He instantly felt weaker and powerless as if it took some of his power away too.

In frustration, Pitch grabbed Jack and pulled him up, causing him to scream and waking everyone up. Baby Tooth tried to get to Jack, but was knocked out by sand before she could. Luckily for her, she fell safely in Jack's hood, but the impact made her lose her memories. Pitch grabbed Jack's staff, kidnapped Jack, and just like that, he was gone. The guardians searched and searched, but they could not find Jack. For deep in the forest, inside a tower protected by a border Pitch had made, Pitch had erased Jack's memories so he could forget who he was, and raised him as his own, secretly.

Pitch had found his new power herb, but this time, he was determined to keep it hidden from the guardians. He always told Jack how devastating the outside world, children, and the guardians were. He always told him he had to stay in the tower to stay safe, but the walls of the tower couldn't hide everything. Each night, on Jack's birthday, Sandy would create the golden giant snowflake in the sky and make it explode, in hopes that, one day, Jack would return. Jack and Baby Tooth would always look out of the window on his birthday to see it.


	2. When Will My Life Begin?

Baby Tooth flew out from the tower's window in panic. She had to find a place to hide. Quick! Without thinking, she hid behind a pile of snow on the ledge of the window. "Ha!" Jack smacked open the tower's windows and looked both ways happily. No one. Jack sarcastically said, "Hmm. Well, I guess Baby Tooth isn't hiding out here."

Baby Tooth giggled at the thought of Jack not being able to find her. The next thing she knew, she was covered in snow. "Gotcha!" Jack picked Baby Tooth up and swept some of the snow off of her. "That's 22 for me. What about 23 out of 45?" Baby Tooth started to whine a little. "Okay. Well, what do you want to do?"

Baby Tooth started to squeak happily and pointed out of the tower's window. Jack slowly sat on the window ledge next to her. "Ya. I don't think so. I like it in here, and so do you." Baby Tooth lifted her chin, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes as if she was pouting. "Oh come on Baby Tooth, it's not so bad in there." Jack ran inside of the tower to start his daily routine.

_**Jack:** Seven a.m.,_

_the usual morning line up. _

_Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floor is all clean._

_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up._

_Sweep again and by then, it's like 7:15!_

_And so I'll read a book,_

_maybe two or three._

_I'll add a few more frost pictures to my gallery._

_I'll play guitar and sew and cook frozen treats,_

_just wondering, when will my life begin._

Jack looked at a blank spot of he wall he had never noticed behind some curtains. He looked at his staff and smiled. Without hesitation, he made a frost picture of him seeing the giant snowflake.

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking._

_Making snowmen, a bit of flying, and chess. _

_Pottery, ventriloquy, and candle making._

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, fly around, make a mess._

_And I'll re-read the books if I have time to spare._

_I'll frost the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll clean clean all of the snow I've made,_

_frozen to the same places I've always been._

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering,_

_when will my life begin!_

Jack and Baby Tooth flew over to the tower's window and peeked out from it.

_Tomorrow night the snowflake will appear,_

_just like it does on my birthday each year._

Jack walked up to the frost picture he had made of him seeing the giant snowflake in the sky away from the tower.

_What is it like_

_in the sky where it glows?_

_Now that I'm older,_

_Father might just let me go._

Jack sat and looked at the picture sadly. "Oh please let him say yes," he whispered to Baby Tooth.

* * *

Seraphina slid off of one of Toothiana's roofs with Monkey King. They had to be careful they weren't seen. Monkey King looked over one of the roofs and sighed, "Wow! I can get used to a view like this!"

"Monkey! Come on!"

"Hold on! Yup, I'm used to it. Seraphina, when are we going to get that Tooth Fairy?"

"We do this job now, you can take out that Tooth Fairy later." Seraphina used her powers to make wind blow the Monkey King to her. "Now go!" Monkey King nodded and jumped out into the open and roared.

Toothiana rushed over to were she heard the roar and exclaimed, "Monkey King! How did you get here?"

"With some help." Without hesitation, he charged at her. That's when Toothiana started to fight back.

While everyone was distracted, Seraphina went into the tooth storage area. The teeth were in alphabetical order so it was easier for her to find what she was looking for. "Ha! Found it! She grabbed the tooth container from the wall and flew away. Monkey King followed her as the other guardians appeared.

"Seraphina, all the things we've done, and it's only 8 in the morning! This is a very special day!"


	3. Father Knows Best

"This is a very big day, Baby Tooth! I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask him!"

"Jack! Is it fine if I come up?" a voice said from the bottom of the tower.

"It's time!" Baby Tooth stood up straight as if she was saluting. "I know! I know! Don't let him see you." Jack hid Baby Tooth behind some curtains so she was hidden.

"Jack! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Oh! Yes, Father! You can come up!" Pitch flew up through the tower's window and was awed by the the frost patterns and ice spikes Jack had made.

"Oh, Jack. I don't know how you manage to make a new marvelous, but terrifying room everyday without disappointing me! It must take a lot of energy!"

"Oh, no, it just happens naturally."

Pitch walked away from Jack, examining his room. "Then I don't know why you couldn't have taken some time to make it s dreadful black room instead of a frost covered one that you accidentally made in your sleep." Jack's face looked disappointed. Pitch turned into a shadow and popped up in front of Jack. "Oh, Son, I'm just teasing!"

Jack pretended to laugh as his father walked over to his mirror. "All right. Okay, Father. As you know, tomorrow is a very big day and..."

"Jack. Look in the mirror." Pitch pulled Jack close. "You want to know what I see? I see a strong, powerful, and brave young man." Jack smiled a little. "Oh, look! You're here too!" Jack's smile disappeared. Pitch started to laugh. "I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously!"

"Okay, so Father. As I was saying, tomorrow is a..."

"Jack. Father is feeling a little run-down. Do you mind lending me some energy? Then we will talk."

"Oh! Of course, Father!" Jack got a chair for Pitch to sit down on and he sat on his knees as quick as he could. Pitch watched Jack in confusion. He had never seen him in such a rush. Slowly, Pitch sat down. Jack quickly handed Pitch a hair brush and started to release some of his energy.

"Jack, wait!" Pitch quickly started to brush Jack's hair. Pitch felt overflowed with energy – he almost couldn't stand any more. Finally, Jack's hair and staff stopped glowing their blue color. "Jack!"

"So, Father! Earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday!"

"No, no, no. Can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year."

Jack rolled his eyes. They went through the same discussion every year. "That's the funny thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing. Father, I'm turning 350 and I wanted to ask... Ugg! What I really want for this birthday... Actually what I've wanted for forever."

"Jack, stop with the mumbling. You know how I hate the mumbling." Pitch got up and walked towards one of the ice spike. Baby Tooth squeaked at Jack to go ask him.

Jack finally gave in. "I want to see the giant snowflake!"

"What?"

Jack revealed the frost picture of him seeing the snowflake. "I was kind of hoping you would take me to see the floating snowflake." In his picture, the snowflake was where the moon should had been.

"Oh, you mean the moon?"

"That's the thing! I've charted the moon, and it's always constant! But this, this appears every year on my birthday, Father. Only on my birthday! I can't help but feel that it is meant for me. I need to see it Father! Not just from my window! In person! I have to know what it is."

Pitch closed the tower's window so it was a little darker. It was still bright due to his ceiling window and some ice windows that had curtains. "You want to leave the tower? Why, Jack!"

_**Pitch:**__Look at you!_

_As fragile as a flower!_

_Still a little snowflake, just helpless._

_You know why you stay up in this tower!_

_**Jack: **I know, but..._

_**Pitch:** That's right. To keep you safe and sound here._

_Yes I always knew this day was coming!_

Pitch closed the window curtains.

_Knew that soon you'd want to leave at last!_

_Soon, but not yet!_

_**Jack: **Ya, but..._

_**Pitch:** Shhh! Trust me pet! _

_Father knows best!_

Pitch snapped his fingers, causing the last light to go off. The only source of light was Jack's staff. Pitch started to form scary shadows around Jack.

_Father knows best!_

_Listen to your father!_

_**Jack:** Ahhh!_

_**Pitch:** It's a scary world out there!_

_Father knows best!_

_One way or another,_

_Something will go wrong, I swear!_

_Guardians, thugs, poison ivy, quick sand!_

_Cannibals and snakes, the plague! _

_**Jack: **No!_

_**Pitch: **Yes!_

_**Jack:** But..._

_**Pitch: **Also large bugs_

_Man in the Moon's minions!_

_And stop! No more! You'll just upset me!_

_Father's right here._

_Father will protect you!_

_Son, here's what I suggest!_

_Skip the drama,_

_stay with Papa!_

_Father knows best!_

_Father knows best, _

_Take it from your poppy!_

_On your own, you won't survive!_

Pitch grabbed a mirror and aimed it at Jack's face and moved it down to his bare feet_._

_Messy, under-dressed!_

_Immature, clumsy!_

_Please! They'll eat you alive!_

_Gullible, naive, positively grubby!_

_Daffy and a bit...well, vague!_

_Plus, I believe you are getting kind of chubby._

_I'm just saying, 'cause I love you!_

_Father understands!_

_Father is here to help you!_

_All I have is one request!_

All of the shadows disappeared and Pitch stood in a small ray of light. Relieved that the nightmare was over, he hugged Pitch. Pitch softly patted his hair. "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Jack's face saddened. "Yes, Father."

"Oh," Pitch lifted the sad boy's chin. "I love you very much, son."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

_Don't forget it,_

_or you'll regret it._

_Father knows best!_

Pitch started to fly out of the window while saying, "I'll see you in a little bit, my snowflake."

"I'll be here."

**A/N: S****orry Pitch had to sing. Look at the bright side, though. If you imagine it, it might make you laugh!**_  
_


	4. The Tower

Seraphina and Monkey King were running through the woods. Monkey King stopped for a second to breathe. He turned to his side and saw wanted posters of him, Pitch, and Seraphina on a tree. "Oh no! No, no, no, no. This is bad. very, very bad! This is really bad! They just can't get your nose right!" Monkey King revealed a picture of Seraphina with a man's nose.

"Who cares?"

"You must be jealous. My pictures look amazing!" They started to hear Toothiana and the guardian's sleigh approach. He grabbed the wanted picture and stuffed it in Seraphina's satchel. They ran as fast as the could. Once they came upon a ledge, they had to stop. "That's it. I'm going to face the guardians face-to-face!"

"That's your fight." Seraphina flew away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to help me?"

"Why should I? You're just dead weight I have to carry."

"Seraphina!" She flew away, ignoring his threats. Toothiana and her fairies went after Saraphina as the other guardians caught Monkey King.  
"Retrieve the satchel at any cost!" Seraphina flew as fast as she could, but Toothiana kept gaining on her. She decided to run through the trees to give Toothiana a hard time catching her. The next thing she knew, golden sand started to surround her in the forest. Sandman created a sand horse for Toothiana to ride on through the woods. "We got her now!"

As Toothiana got closer to her, she flew up and kicked Toothiana off the horse. "Ya!" The sand horse stopped running. "Come on. Forward." Seraphina had forgotten that the horse was a sand animal that couldn't listen to her commands. The horse saw that she was holding the satchel, so it tried to fight her for them. "No! No! Stop it!"

Seraphina got annoyed by the horse and just flew down a nearby cliff. The sand horse started to chase after her, but lost her. Seraphina smiled as the horse turned back. She placed her hand on the rock behind her in relief, only it wasn't a rock. When she did, she fell over. It was just vines! No rock! She heard the horse coming and decided to go for it.

She ran through the vines until she came to a tower. She stared at the tower in awe. She was about to fly up there, until she realized her powers didn't work here. Then, she noticed this area wasn't even real nature. Just an illusion. Finally, with one last examination, she found something that was real, snow.

She used the bricks to climb up the tower. Once she was at the top, she went through the window and slammed the window doors shut. She panted as she looked at the teeth. "Finally! I'm alone!" The next thing she knew, everything went black.

"Ah!" Jack screamed as he looked at the girl he knocked out with his staff. He hid behind his chair while squeezing his staff. Jack looked at the girl and slowly emerged from the chair, holding his staff in a threatening position. He poked her head a little, then looked at Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth just lifted her shoulders in bewilderment. He used his staff to tilt her head a little so he could see her face.

Once again, he looked at Baby Tooth for some sort of idea. Baby Tooth flew up to Jack's roof door that was now open and pointed at the moon in panic. Jack used his staff to open her mouth to see if she had pointy teeth. Pitch had always told Jack that the moon's guardians had pointy teeth. When he got a good look at her teeth, he relaxed. They were not pointy, they were as perfect as Toothiana's in fact.  
Finally, he used his staff to pull back her long black hair. Eyes. Jack felt almost completely relived now. Well, that was until Seraphina popped open her eyes open. In panic, Jack knocked her out again with his staff. Jack looked both ways and knew he had to hide her from Pitch.

Jack used his powers so he could make the floor slippery ice. He pulled the girl towards his closet. After a few attempts, he finally had her locked in his closet. He aimed his staff at the closet, ready to attack. "Okay. Okay. Okay," Jack whispered to himself. I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my closet." Jack looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "I've got a person in my closet!" Jack started to laugh as he swept some imaginary dust of of his staff. "Too weak to handle myself out there? Huh, Father? Well, tell that to my staff here..." Jack slipped on his ice, back first. "Ow." Jack rubbed his head as he sat up.

Once he sat up, he noticed a satchel with something shiny in it. Gently, he picked it up and examined it. "Hmm?" Jack took the shiny thing from it and placed it on his head and tried to balance it as he looked at Baby Tooth. She shook her head, saying she didn't think that's what it was for.

Jack then thought it was a container and tried to open it. Baby Tooth shook her head no in disagreement. Finally Jack looked at the side and saw a picture of him, but with brown hair. Slowly, he started to place his hand on the colorful pattern on the top. Just as he was about to touch it, he heard Pitch's voice yell, "Jack! I'm coming up!"

Jack quickly hid the satchel and the tooth container in a nearby vase. Pitch's voice boomed again, "I have a big surprise!"

"Oh. Um... I do too!"

"I bet my surprise is bigger!"

Jack whispered to himself softly, "I seriously doubt it."


	5. Black Mailed

"I brought back milk! I'm going to make ice cream for dessert! Your favorite! Surprise!"

"Well, Father. There's something I've got to tell you."

"Oh Jack, you know I hate leaving you after a fight. Especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay. I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier and..."

"I hope you're not still talking about the moon."

"'Giant Snowflake, and, yes, I'm leading up to that."

"I really thought we dropped this issue, Son."

"No, Father, I'm just saying you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh, Jack, I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you'd just..."

"We're done talking about this!"

"Trust me!"

"Jack!"

"I know I'm..."

"Jack!"

"Oh, come on!" Jack was about to unlock his closet to show what he had done.

"Enough with the lights, Jack! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Jack removed his hand from the closet lock and looked down, sadly. He knew he had definitely taken it too far this time.

"Great! Now I'm the bad guy!" Pitch sat dramatically on a chair, resting his head on his hand.

In fear of what he should say next, Jack looked at the frost picture of his dream, his closet, then at Pitch.

"All I was going to say, Father, is that..." Jack hesitated for a moment. "I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what would that be?"

"A new staff." Pitch was stunned for a moment. "A staff made from oak wood."

"That's a long trip, Jack. Three days time. That, plus the time it would take to make it."

"I just thought it was a better idea than the moon."

Pitch sighed. "You'll be alright on your own?"

Jack hugged him. "I know I'm safe as long as I stay here."

"I'll be back soon. I love you very much, Son."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Jack watched as Pitch disappeared from the tower. Once Jack was sure he was gone, he darted towards his closet. Carefully, he unlocked the closet's doors. He shot an ice blast at the door from a distance to make it smash open. The girl fell face first out of the closet. Jack got really close to her, then had an idea.

* * *

The girl was frozen to a chair by Jack's powers. Baby Tooth jumped on her shoulders and tried to wake her up. After that didn't work, she gave her a small slap in the face. Nothing. Infuriated, Baby Tooth started to kick her face like crazy. She paused for a moment, then had an idea. She pecked her right in the ear.

"Ahh! Huh? What!?" Seraphina exclaimed. Baby Tooth quickly flew off her shoulder over to Jack's. "Is this ice?" Seraphina asked.

"Struggling! Struggling is pointless!" In confusion, she looked around. In the shadows, she thought she saw a boy.

"Huh?"

"I know why you're here. I'm not afraid of you!"

"What?"

Jack walked out of the shadows into the light. "Who are you? How did you find me?" Seraphina was stunned. "Who are you! How did you find me!"

Seraphina cleared her throat and replied humbly, knowing that it wasn't smart to get the boy on his bad side, "I know not who you are, or how I came to find you, but my I just say, 'Hi.'" Jack looked at her, confused. Seraphina could tell she needed to come from a different approach. "How are you doing? The name is Seraphina Pitchiner, also known as Mother Nature. How's your day going? Huh?"

"Who else knows my location, 'Mother Nature?'"

"All right, white head..."

"Jack!"

"Here's the deal. I was in a situation, flying through the forest. I came across your tower and...Oh no! No! Where is my satchel bag?"

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it."

Seraphina looked around. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" Everything went black again.

Once again, Seraphina woke up with Baby Tooth pecking at her. "Would you stop that!"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it. So what do you want with my ice powers? Do you want to steal them and sell them?"

"What! The only thing I want to do with your ice powers is to escape them. Literally!"

"You...Wait, you don't want my ice powers?"

"Why on Earth would I want you ice powers? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story!"

"You're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" Baby Tooth flew up to her face and growled a little. Jack nicely grabbed her away and started to talk with her. Meanwhile, Seraphina was trying to break free from the ice chains.

"All right, Seraphina Pitchiner, I'm prepared to make you a deal."

"Deal?" Seraphina stopped struggling.

"Look this way!" Jack used his powers to make her chair face him. He pulled back some curtains, revealing he frost picture of the giant snowflake. "Do you know what this is?"

"You mean the giant sand snowflake the guardians do for their missing friend at the frozen lake?"

"Sand! I knew it wasn't the moon!" Jack quickly got back on topic. "Well, tomorrow evening they will light up the night sky with this 'sand.' You are to act as my guide and take me to the sand. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the guardians and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere." Baby Tooth made a fist signal at Jack, telling him to beat her up.

"Something brought you here, Seraphina Pitchiner. Call it what you will. Fate, destiny."

"A horse."

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really."

"But trust me when I tell you this!" Jack made his ice slip her forward. Before she could fall, Jack grabbed the chair and gazed at her with determination. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel!

"Let me get this straight. I take you to go see the sand, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise!" Jack could tell by her face that she wasn't buying it. "And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise! Ever!" Baby Tooth nodded in agreement.

"Alright, listen. I don't want to do this but, you leave me no choice. Here come my powers!" Jack's face didn't look convinced. "Wind! I demand you to destroy this tower!" she chanted in a booming voice. Nothing happened. "This has been a very off day for me. This usually doesn't happen."

Seraphina thought for a moment. She couldn't use her powers here to find her satchel. If she tried outside of the tower, she doubted her power would actually reach the tower. She could always use her powers on Jack after they made it to actual nature, although, she wouldn't be able to find the satchel without him. She only had one choice. "Fine! I'll take you to see the sand!"

Excited, Jack pushed her chair back up. "Really!?"


	6. Freed

Seraphina climbed down the tower carefully. "Are you coming, White Head?" Jack looked down from his tower. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

_**Jack: **Look at the world so close,_

_and I'm half way to it._

_Look at it all so big,_

_do I even dare?_

Jack turned to look at his frost picture.

_Look at me, there at last. _

_I just have to do it._

_Should I?_

_No!_

_Here I go!_

Jack jumped off the tower with Baby Tooth riding his shoulder. Before he could touch the ground, he stopped and examined it. Slowly, he stepped on the grass. When he did, the grass got covered in frost.

_Just smell the grass,_

_the dirt,_

_just like I dreamed they'd be!_

_Just feel that winter breeze,_

_the way it's calling me!_

Jack ran around for a second. Before he knew it, he had ran into water. It completely froze. He smiled and gasped.

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'm completely free._

Jack saw the exit and ran for it.

_I could go running and racing and freezing and chasing_

_and leaping and bounding, snow flying, heart pounding,_

_and frosting and reeling and finally feeling_

_that's where my life begins!_

Before Seraphina could come through the vines, Jack's hair and staff started to glow as he blasted snow in the sky. "I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this! Father would be so furious!"

* * *

Jack paced around a nearby pond. "But that's okay." Jack reassured himself. "Something he doesn't know won't kill him. Right?"

* * *

Jack went into a dark cave and curled up in a ball. "Oh my gosh! This would kill him!" Jack worried even more, every second.

* * *

Jack kicked some leaves and ran around in them. "This is so fun!"

* * *

Jack put his hood up and sat depressed on a tree. "I'm a horrible son. I'm going back."

* * *

Jack flew down a steep hill. "I am never going back!"

* * *

Jack fell face first on some flowers. "I'm a despicable thing!"

* * *

Jack flew around a tree multiple times, freezing it as he did. "Best day ever!"

* * *

Seraphina couldn't stand it anymore and walked up to Jack, who was now sobbing on a rock. "I can't help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here."

"What?"

"I'm just picking up pieces here. Overprotective father, forbidden road trip, this is serious stuff. But, let me ease you conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good. Healthy even."

"You think?"

"I know. You're way over-thinking this. Trust me. Does your father deserve it? No. Would this break his heart and crush his soul? Of course! But you've just got to do it."

"Break his heart?"

"In half."

"Crush his soul?"

"Like a snowflake."

"He would be heartbroken! You're right!"

"I am. Aren't I? Oh brother. Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal."

"What?"

"That's right. Don't thank me. Let's turn around and get you home." Seraphina gave back Baby Tooth and his staff. "Here's your stick and here's your bird. I get back my satchel and you get back your father-son relationship based on mutual trust. After that, we'll part ways as unlikely friends."

"No! I'm seeing that snowflake!"

"Oh, come on! What's it going to take to get my satchel back!"

Jack aimed his staff at her. "I will use this!" Suddenly the bushes behind them started to shake. "Is it guardians! Thugs? Have they come for me?" A bunny jumped from the bushes.

Seraphina decided to humor Jack for a little while. "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear."

"Oh! Sorry. Guess I'm just jumpy."

"It's probably best if we avoid guardians or thugs though."

"Ya. That's probably the best."

Seraphina thought for a moment. She needed some means of scaring Jack away. Finally, she had a Plan B. "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!"

"Where?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know it when you smell it!"


	7. The Yetis' Hangout

The sand horse looked around the woods for Seraphina. He came upon a poster of her, but she looked different because of her nose on the picture. He smacked his hoof on the nose and noticed it was Seraphina. Angrily, the horse destroyed the picture.

Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. Without hesitation, he hid behind a horse-shaped rock. Once the footsteps were really close, he jumped out to face the person approaching. He neighed menacingly when he did.

"Wow!" The horse was face-to-face with Pitch. The horse saddened since it wasn't Seraphina.

"Just a horse." Pitch looked closer and noticed something different about him. "You're made of sand!" Pitch gasped. "Jack." Pitched turned around and darted through the woods. "Jack!" The sand horse just stood there, confused why the man was so scared.

Pitch ran through the vines and stared at the tower. "Jack!" he yelled. "I'm coming up!" No answer. "Jack?" Pitch quickly flew to the top of the tower, exploding the windows' doors into fractals. "Jack!" He searched the whole tower. Jack was gone.

Pitch stood there in fear until something shiny reflected onto his eyes. He walked towards it slowly. When he found it, it was trapped in-between two bricks. Pitch used his powers to destroy the bricks. It was a satchel. Pitch ripped it open to see what was in it. He pulled out a tooth container. The label showed a picture of a boy that looked almost like Jack Frost. "His memories!" exclaimed Pitch. He searched deeper inside the satchel. He pulled out a wanted poster of Seraphina.

Pitch thought the girl looked familiar. He covered the nose and knew all too well who had taken Jack. "No! I should have known she was going to do this!" Pitch opened a drawer behind him and pulled out an enchanted knife that could steal powers. He had given it to Jack just in case the guardians found the tower.

* * *

"I know it's around here somewhere. Ah, there it is! The Yetis' Hangout! Don't worry. It's a very fun place. Perfect for you. We don't want you to give up because you were too bored or scared!"

"Well, I've always dreamed of meeting a yeti."

"Ya!" Seraphina pushed Jack through the door and exclaimed, "Garcon! Your finest table, please!" Jack gasped at all of the scary-looking yetis. He held his staff in an attacking position, "You smell that? Take a deep breath through your nose!" Saraphina took a deep breath and pushed Jack deeper into the hangout. "Really let it seep it in. What are you getting? To me, it's part yeti smell and part really bad yeti smell. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?"

Jack was so nervous that he started making ice wherever he went. "That's a lot of ice," stated a yeti in the yeti language.

"He's cold blooded. Is that blood in your fur?" asked Seraphina, pointing at some red paint the yeti had in his fur. "Frosty, look at all of the blood in his fur! Good yeti! That's a lot of blood!" She walked up to Jack. "You don't look too well, White Head. We should get you back home, call it a day. Probably better. This is a five star hangout. If you can't handle this place, then you are better off in your tower."

Before they could exit, a yeti slammed a picture of Seraphina on the door. "Is this you?" Seraphina removed the finger that was covering her nose. It was smaller than an ant.

"Now they're just being mean."

"It's her alright. Phil! Go get Santa! Her crimes have driven me nuts!"

"She made it so Santa can't hang here with us any more!"

"Because he's busy!'" All of the yetis started to attack Seraphina.

"Wait, stop!" exclaimed Jack, confused. "Give me back my guide! Guardian helpers!" Jack got tired of watching this, so he went full blast. He threw an ice ball at the one who was about to punch Seraphina. Everyone stared at Jack, stunned. "Put her down! I don't know where I am and I need her to go take me to see the giant snowflake because I've been dreaming about it ever since I can remember! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you had a dream?" The yeti he hit with his snowball walked up to him with a sword drawn. He cornered him so he couldn't escape. He raised the sword up high, ready for his next move.


	8. I Have a Dream

The yeti looked into Jack's eyes. "I had a dream once." He threw his sword at a record player, causing it to play music. Seraphina watched in confusion.

_**Yeti 1: **I'm malicious, mean, and scary!_

_My sneer could curdle dairy._

_And crafting wise, I'm not the best._

_But despite my evil stare and my temper and my hair,_

_I've always yearned to be a concert pianist! _

The yeti started to play like lightning on a nearby piano.

_Can't you see me on the stage preforming Mozart!_

_Tickling the ivories until they gleam!_

_Yep, I rather be called crafty._

_For my killer show tune medley._

_Thank you!_

_'Cause way deep down inside, I've got a dream!_

_**All Yetis: **He's got a dream!_

_He's got a dream!_

_**Yeti 1: **See I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_

_Though I am of the design schemers,_

_you can count me with the dreamers!_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_

Pitch was wandering the woods, looking for Jack. Finally, he came upon a hut filled with singing and laughing. It sounded fun. He knew this could have been the work of Jack.

_**Yeti 2:** I've got scars, lumps, and bruises,_

_plus something here that oozes._

_And let's not even mention my complexion!_

_But despite my extra toes,_

_and my goiter and my noes,_

_I really want to make a love connection!_

_Can't you see me with a special little yeti?_

_Rowing down a rowboat in the stream._

_Though to the children I bring laughter,_

_I'm a lover, not a crafter._

_'Cause way deep down inside, I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_**All Yetis: **He's got a dream!_

_**Yeti 2: **I've got a dream!_

_**All: **He's got a dream!_

_**Yeti 2: **And I know one day romance will rain supreme!_

_Though my face leaves people screaming,_

_there's a yeti behind it dreaming!_

_Like everybody else I got a dream!_

_**All Yetis: **Thor would like to quit and become a florist._

_Gunther does interior design._

_Ulf is into mime._

_Attila's cupcakes are sublime!_

_Bruiser knits!  
Killer sews! _

_Fang does little puppet shows!_

_And Vladimir collects unicorns!_

Everyone turned to Seraphina. "What about you?"

"I'm sorry. Me?"

"What's your dream?"

"No, no, no, no, no. Sorry, boys. I don't sing." Everyone made fists at her.

_**Seraphina: **I have dream like you, _

_no really!_

_Just much less touchy-feeling!_

_It mainly happens somewhere in the sky!_

_On the clouds that I own,_

_tamed and rested and alone,_

_with nobody nearby!_

_**Jack: **I've got a dream!_

_**All Yetis: **He's got a dream!_

_**Jack: **I've got a dream!_

_**All Yetis: **He's got a dream!_

_**Jack: **I just want to see the giant snowflake gleam!_

Pitch opened a window so he could see what was going on. He gasped when he saw Jack on a table, singing and Seraphina being pushed onto barrels, causing her to run around on the barrels. Pitch assumed that Jack didn't get his memories back because he still wanted to see the snowflake. Pitch was also relieved that the yetis hadn't seen Jack long enough to remember what he looked like. The only thing that worried Pitch was the next thing Jack sang:

_And with every passing hour,_

_I'm so glad I left my tower!_

_Like all you lovely yetis I've got a dream!_

_**All Yetis: **He's got a dream!_

_She's got a dream!_

_They've got a dream!_

_We've got a dream!_

_So our differences aren't really that extreme!_

_We're one big team!_

_Call us brutal._

_Sick._

_Sadistic._

_And grotesquely optimistic!_

_'Cause way deep down inside we've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_'Cause way deep down inside ,I've got a dream!_

_Ya!_

Phil ran in and exclaimed, "I found Santa!" Pitch thought this was his chance to grab Jack and run for it, until he noticed Seraphina had already disappeared with him.

Santa barged in with the other guardians following and exclaimed, "Where's Seraphina? Where is she? I know she's in here somewhere. Find her!"

Jack and Seraphina hid behind a desk. Seraphina took a quick peek at who all was in the hangout now. What she didn't expect to see was Monkey King following the guardians in chains. A yeti grabbed Jack's arm by surprise and lead them to the basement. In the basement there was a tunnel. "Go, live your dream."

"I will," Seraphina replied.

"I was talking to him." Jack and Seraphina thanked the yetis and snuck through the tunnels as the guardians kept on searching for them.

**A/N: If you have a dream, post it! :)**


	9. Jack's Powers Revieled

Meanwhile, the yetis got a toy with a matching nose to the one in the wanted poster. "Here's who you're looking for!"

Toothiana flew down from the attic and said, "North, there's no sign of Seraphina!"

"I know my yetis aren't this stupid!" Suddenly, neighing came from outside. Sandy's sand horse barged in and started sniffing the floor. When he did, he found a frost path. When North also found the path, he asked the yetis, "Where did this frost come from?"

"A boy. He was really fun to hang out with."

"Jack Frost?" Santa whispered under his breath.

Toothiana asked the yeti, "Was Jack Frost here?"

"Just a random boy that let out frost. He also has one of your Baby Tooths. I assumed you knew him."

"Oh my goodness! That was Jack! We have to find Him!" The guardians followed the frost trail. Of course, they let Sandman watch Monkey King. When they left, Sandman fell asleep, allowing Monkey King to escape. Pitch watched as everyone left the room.

He started thinking about how to get Jack back. He thought until a yeti walked out. When the yeti saw Pitch, he started to panic. Pitch quickly trapped him with his sand. "Where did Jack go?"

* * *

"I didn't know you had that in you back there, Jack. That was pretty impressive."

"I know!" Jack calmed down. "I know. So, Seraphina, where do you come from?"

"Whoa! Sorry, White Head. I don't tell back stories. However, I'm becoming very interested in yours. I know I'm not supposed to mention your powers."

"Nope."

"Or the father."

"No."

"I'm too scared to ask about the humming bird."

"Fairy."

"Nuance. Here's my question, though. If you wanted to see the giant snowflake so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

"Um." He looked at Baby Tooth. "Well." Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. "Uh, Seraphina? Seraphina!"

Finally the guardians came into sight yelling, "Jack! Wait!"

Seraphina saw the fear in Jack's eyes. "Run! Just run!" They kept running until they came to a dead end outside. When they looked down, they saw Monkey King.

"Who's that?"

"He doesn't like me."

The guardians finally caught up with them. "The guardians!"

"They don't like me either." Sandy's horse barged in, too.

"Who's that?"

"Let's just assume for the moment everyone here doesn't like me!"

"Here." Jack ripped a branch off a tree and gave it to Seraphina. "Come on!" Jack flew over the the other side of the dead end.

"Jack! Wait!" cried Toothiana. Before Seraphina could fly off, Santa started to attack her with his sword. She easily knocked Santa out with the wood. Next, the Easter Bunny, then Toothiana.

"Oh, mama! I've got to get myself one of these!" exclaimed Seraphina. Jack sat down and watched as the sand horse started to fight with Seraphina next. The horse put on much more of a fight that the guardians did. "You should know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" With one last blow, the sand horse hit the staff out of her hands. "How about 2 out of 3?"

"Seraphina!" When no one was looking but the horse, Jack's hair and staff started to glow. Jack made a gigantic wall between the horse and Seraphina. The horse's mouth fell open as Seraphina flew away to Jack. As she did, the horse broke the dam behind him so the dam's wood and water pressure would break the ice. Water blasted out of it like crazy.

Once free, the horse and the now awake guardians went chasing after them. Seraphina flew to to the bottom of the cliff and exclaimed, "Come on, Frosty! Fly!" Toothiana tried to grab Jack before he flew down to the bottom of the cliff, but it was too late.

Jack landed on some water and froze it in the process. Seraphina followed him. As they ran, the dam's water started to flood the cliff. Jack and Seraphina couldn't fly away because if they did, they would just get caught in the flood. They ran until they found a cave. They decided to go for it.

Just as they entered the cave, rocks fell on the entrance so they couldn't escape. Through the rocks, water started to fill the cave. Jack and Seraphina went as far into the cave as they could, however, there was no way to get out. "Are you able to freeze the water?"

"I can't!" Jack used his staff to try and freeze the water. "The water pressure is too high!" Seraphina gasped for breath, then jumped into the water to see if she could find them a way out. After a few seconds, she came up from the water, panting. "I can't see anything!" Next, Seraphina started to hit the rocky walls, only to accomplish making her hand bleed.

Jack then took a breath and went under the water to see if he could find a way out. As fast as he dove in, Seraphina pulled him out. "Hey! There's no point. It's pitch black down there!"

The words "pitch black" echoed through Jack's head. "This is all my fault. He was right. I should have never done this. I'm so sorry, Seraphina." The water was at their thighs.

Seraphina sighed and said, "Emily."

"What?"

"My original name is Emily Jane Pitchiner. Someone might as well know." The water was almost to their shoulders.

"I have powers that can overcome anything. It also makes my staff and hair glow."

"What?"

Jack clutched his hair, realizing that they could get out of this. "I have powers that can overcome anything!" Just before the water covered their faces, Jack released his powers, but concealed it at the same time so the water didn't freeze them into ice cubes. "Help us escape," he whispered. Emily gasped when she saw Jack's hair glow as the water covered them completely. Frost started to grow around a rock, as if saying that they should dig at that spot to get out.

Emily felt the water get colder and noticed Jack was having troubles holding in the power. Emily started to move the rock. When she did, the water squirted them through the hole, out into the open. Just as she removed the rock, Jack couldn't hold it anymore. As they were spat out of the cave's hole, Jack froze the entire lake they were about to fall in.

Quickly, they ran off of the ice onto the grassy ground. "We made it."

"His hair and staff glow!" Emily knew all spirits have powers, but she had never seen one whose hair glows whenever they want it to.

"We're alive!"

"I didn't see that coming."

"Emily!"

Emily turned to Baby Tooth. "His hair actually glows!"

"Emily!"

"Why does his hair glow?"

"Emily!"

"What?"

"It doesn't just glow." Baby Tooth smiled at Emily.

"Why is she smiling at me?"


	10. Emily Jane Pitchiner

Pitch held his knife out, ready to attack whoever came from the tunnel. Suddenly, he heard coughing. He readied his knife for the attack. Instead of Jack and Emily coming from the tunnel, Monkey King did. "I'll kill her! I'll kill that Pitchiner!" Pitch smiled a thin smile. This was his perfect chance to get Jack back. "I'll just cut him off at the kingdom and get those teeth!"

Pitch emerged from his hiding spot and exclaimed, "Or, perhaps you can stop acting like a wild dog chasing his tail and think for a moment." Pitch pulled Emily's satchel from out of nowhere and held it out. Monkey King got into an attacking position, eager to get the teeth. "Oh, please, there's no need for that!" Pitch tossed the satchel to the Monkey King.

Pitch knew this plan was going to work. Monkey King pulled the teeth out happily. "Well, if that's all you desire, then be on your way! I was going to give you something that's worth 100 times more than those teeth to Toothiana. It would had made you the most powerful spirit ever! And that wasn't even the best part! Enjoy you teeth."

"What's the best part?"

"It comes with revenge on Seraphina Pitchiner." That was all Pitch needed to say to get Monkey King on his side.

* * *

"So, you're being strangely cryptic as you examine my wounded hand. Ah!"

"Sorry. Just don't freak out." Jack sighed, and placed her hand on his hair, where the most energy came from. Then, Jack's hair and staff started to glow. When Emily looked at Baby Tooth, she pointed at her hand and smiled.

Emily noticed the pain in her hand had disappeared. In bewilderment, she looked at Jack, then his hair. Once Jack's hair and staff stopped glowing, Emily removed her hand from Jack's hair. Her hand was completely healed! Emily was about to scream, until Jack stopped her. "Please don't freak out!"

"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? I'm just interested in your hair and the powerful qualities it posses. How long has it been doing that, exactly?"

"Forever, I guess? Father said when I was first chosen to be a spirit, people tried to cut it. They wanted the power for themselves. But once it's cut, I lose some of my powers, and so does that strip of hair." Jack pulled back all but one strip of hair. Instead of being white, it was grey. Once Emily got a good look at it, Jack let go of the rest of his hair. "A power like that must be protected. That's why Father never let me...I never left, and..."

"That's why you never left that tower. And you're still going to go back?"

"No! Yes. It's complicated." Baby Tooth snuggled onto Jack's shoulder to try and comfort him. "So, Emily Jane Pitchiner. Huh?"

"Oh ya. I'll spare you the sob story of Emily Jane Pitchiner. It's a little bit of a downer." Jack got closer to her and tried to act like he was interested. "Ha! Well, when I was young, my mother, Lady Pitchiner, always got at me for going too far from home. My father, on the other hand, loved my wild heart. We lived on a moon together. One day, dream pirates made a fake ambush on Orion. My father fell for it and went to help defend. He promised me he'd be back soon. Well, he didn't come back in time. The dream pirates killed my mother and raided our home. However, a man named Typhan took me in. My heart was eventually consumed by rage towards my father for not returning and I attacked innocent people. Typhan told me to stop. When I got angry at him, he sealed me in a shooting star that Sandman was also in, until it crashed on Earth. Sandman promised me he'd reunite me with my father. One day, the dream pirates tricked my dad into being possessed by evil magic. Ever since then, Sandman and I have always been safer staying away from him. The reason I stole the teeth is because I heard it would ruin my father's plans. You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"I'll keep your plan secret.  
"Now, I should go get some firewood."

"Hey." Emily turned to face Jack. "For the record, I like Emily Jane Pitchiner much better than Seraphina Pitchiner."

"Well, then you'd be the first. But, thank you." Emily walked into the woods to go get some wood.

"Well! I thought she'd never leave!" Jack turned around in shock. Pitch was standing behind him!

"Father!"

"Hello, Son." Baby Tooth hid in panic while Pitch quickly embraced Jack into a hug.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, it was easy really. I just looked for the nightmares of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

"Father."

"We are going home. Now!" Pitch grabbed Jack's arm and started to pull him away. Back to his tower. Back to his prison.


	11. Jack Knows Best

**A/N: WARNING! Pitch sings in this chapter.**

Jack pulled away. "You don't understand. I've been on this incredible journey. I've seen and learned so much! I even met someone."

"Yes, Mother Nature. I'm so proud. Come on, Jack!" Pitch pulled him deeper into the woods.

"Father, wait! I think...I think she likes me."

Pitch froze. If they liked each other, his plans would fail. Especially if it was Emily. "Likes you? Please, Jack. That's demented."

"But, Father, I..."

_**Pitch: **This is why you should have never left. _

_Son, this whole romance you've invented,_

_just proves you're too naive to be here._

_Why would she like you?_

_Come on now._

_Really?_

_Look at you!_

_You think that she's impressed?_

_Don't be sloppy,_

_come with poppy._

_Father..._

_**Jack: **No!_

_**Pitch: **No? _

_Oh, I see how it is._

_Jack knows best._

_Jack is so mature now._

_Such a clever, grown-up lad._

_Jack knows best._

_Fine, if you're so sure now,_

_Go ahead and give her this!_

Pitch pulled out the satchel.

_**Jack: **How did you..._

_**Pitch: **This is why she's here!_

_Don't let her deceive you!_

_Give it to her, watch, you'll see!_

_**Jack: **I will!_

_**Pitch: **Trust me my son, that's how fast she'll leave you!_

_I won't say I told you so!_

_No, Jack knows best!_

_So if she's a dreamboat, go and put her to the test!  
**Jack: **Father, wait!_

_**Pitch: **If she's lying, don't come crying!_

_Father knows best!_

Pitch disappeared into the forest, leaving Jack alone with the satchel. Jack slowly turned around and hid the satchel under a tree trunk so Emily wouldn't find it. "So, can I ask you something?" Emily asked as she approached Jack. "Will this make my hand stronger? I'm not going to lie – that would be stupendous." Emily noticed that Jack looked a little stress, so she asked, "Jack? Are you all right?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry. Just lost in thought, I guess."

Pitch and the Monkey King watched them from the dark woods. Pitch could feel Monkey King tense up and he commanded, "Patience. All good things come to those who wait."


	12. Jack's Birthday

Emily woke up to the feeling of sand falling on her face. Once awake, she saw Sandman's horse standing over her. "Well, I hope you're here to apologize," she said as she shrugged. The horse then got angry and started to pull Emily into the forest. "No!"

Emily's scream woke Jack and Baby Tooth up. "No! Put me down! Stop it!" Jack grabbed Emily's arms and tried to pull her the other way.

"Give me her!" Finally, the horse let go of Emily. After she collapsed on Jack, the horse started to charge again.

Before it could, Jack got in his way. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy boy! Easy! Settle down! Easy boy! Easy." The horse looked at Jack and noticed that he was one of Sandman's old allies, so he calmed down. "Now sit!" The horse sat down half way. "Sit!" The horse gave in and sat.

"What?!"

Jack started to pet the horse. "You're such a good horse! Yes you are! Are you all tired from chasing this bad girl all over the place?" The horse nodded.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" The horse nodded.

"That's a messed up sand horse!"

"Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart!" The horse neighed happily. "Isn't that right," Jack thought for a moment on what to name the horse, "Dreamy?" The horse neighed even more happily now.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life and the thing is, I need you not to turn us in to the guardians." Dreamy huffed angrily. "Just for 24 hours! Then you can chase us around all you want! Okay?" Emily put out a hand to offer peace. Instead, Dreamy looked the other way. "It's also my birthday, just so you know." Dreamy finally gave in and shook Emily's had with his hoof.

In awe, Jack walked in between them. They were finally at their destination. The Frozen Lake. Only it wasn't frozen anymore. Elves, fairies, and yetis were everywhere. As they walked towards the party, Emily came across a wanted poster of her. Without hesitation, she grabbed it and stuffed it in Dreamy's mouth. Dreamy spat it back on her face and started to neigh happily. Angry, Emily started to fight with Dreamy. Before they could actually hurt each other, Baby Tooth scowled at them and signaled them to stop. They both pouted and followed Jack.

As Jack walked around, he noticed he was freezing where ever he stepped. Emily used her powers to make the ice disappear. She knew she couldn't do this all day, so she looked around for something that could help them. Finally, Emily found three elves trying to make shoes. She whistled at them and pointed at Jack's feet. The elves gasped happily and went to work on the shoes right away. While they did, Jack and Emily stayed hidden away from people (like the guardians and fairies) who recognized them.

Finally, his shoes were done. When he put them on, he exclaimed, "Thank you!" Emily smiled at him as frost grew on his shoes instead of the ground. Jack pulled Emily along with him so they could explore the area. As Jack and Emily were picking berries, Jack saw Toothiana and a fairy that looked just like Baby Tooth sit next to a picture that depicted a boy with white hair. She placed some roses on it and told the fairy, "These are for the lost guardian." Jack looked closer at it, but couldn't make out who it was.

Before he could get close enough to see who it was, a couple of yetis playing instruments came by. When Emily looked down from the tree she had just finished picking berries off of, she saw Jack dancing around to the music. Jack pulled a couple of elves and yetis into his dance. Later, some fairies joined, not even recognizing Jack. Jack turned to Emily and gave her a signal to join the dance. When she refused, Dreamy pushed her into it.

While everyone was dancing, Emily got Jack a piece of blue fabric with a snowflake on it. Later, after dancing some more, they went to an art competition. Jack won with a giant snowflake he made with his powers. Once again, they went back to dancing. Later, they ate some berries, while hiding from Santa and Sandy, who had just walked by. After that, they read some legends and stories that were being given out about other spirits. Once again, they went back to dancing. When they did, they started to dance with each other at the last moment. Suddenly, they heard Toothiana exclaim, "Time for the conclusion!"

Emily lead Jack and Baby Tooth up to a cliff, leaving Dreamy behind. "Where are we going?" asked Jack.

"Best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat." Once they got on the cliff, Jack sighed. "You okay?"

Jack exhaled softly. "I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Because I've been looking out that window for 50 years. Maybe even 350 years if I could remember back then! Those years I always looked through my window and dreamed of what it would be like when that snowflake lights the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it to be?"

"It will be."

"And what if it is? What do I do then?"

"That's the good part I guess. You get to find a new dream." Jack laughed and looked at the black sky, waiting for his dream to come true.

* * *

All of the guardians were standing together, ready for Sandman to make the snowflake. Toothiana rubbed Sandman's shoulder, trying to give him hope. "There's still hope. Remember, we saw Jack yesterday." Sandman tried to force a smile on his mouth as he made the snowflake. Slowly, he rose it into the air and made it explode.

* * *

Jack froze some leaves blowing around in the air as he waited. Suddenly, he saw a glow above him. When he looked up, it was there! The giant snowflake! Jack quickly flew into the air in excitement. The next thing he knew, the snowflake exploded. Then, he noticed something he had never noticed. It exploded into a whole bunch of mini snowflakes. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder and almost cried at the beautiful sight.

Jack turned around to face Emily. When he did, she was holding two handfuls of golden snowflakes, offering one to Jack. Jack chuckled softly. "I have something for you, too." From under a rock, Jack pulled out a satchel. "I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?" Emily made leaves cover the satchel with her powers as if telling him to put it away right now.

"I'm starting to." Emily smiled as she handed Jack the handful of snowflakes. Jack smiled back. At the same time, they threw their snowflakes into the sky so they could join the other thousands. Emily smiled as Jack flew up and started to play in them, too. Finally, she decided to do it. She flew up to Jack and grabbed his hand. In shock, Jack looked at their hands, then smiled at Emily, seeing where she was coming from.

_**Both: **__And at last I see the light!_

**_Emily: _**_And it's like the fog has lifted._

**_Both: _**_And at last I see the light!_

**_Jack: _**_And it's like the sky is new._

**_Both: _**_And it's warm and real and bright!_

_And the world has somehow shifted!_

_All at once, everything is different._

_Now that I see you._

Emily and Jack both slowly started to kiss just as the snowflakes started to fall.

_**Both: **Now that I see you!_

Baby Tooth hid behind a rock as they got closer.


	13. Broken

As they kissed, Emily noticed something behind Jack, on the cliff. It was the Monkey King! As their lips touched, Emily moved away. "Is everything alright?" asked Jack, worried. Monkey King went into the forest.

"Oh! Yes!" Emily started to chuckle nervously. "Yes, of course. I just..." Emily looked at the satchel, covered in leaves on the cliff. Without another word, Emily flew down to the cliff with Jack and grabbed the satchel. "I'm sorry. Everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of."

Jack felt a jolt of fear go through him. "Okay."

"I'll be right back." Emily quickly ran into the forest with the satchel still in her grips.

Jack looked at Baby Tooth and whispered, "It's alright Baby Tooth." Jack wasn't sure if he was assuring Baby Tooth or himself.

* * *

Emily looked both ways and saw Monkey King. "Ah. There you are! I've been searching everywhere for you since we got separated!" Emily couldn't believe what she was doing. She was sounding like a kid and Monkey King just stood there seriously. "That fur is showing off nicely. You got to be excited about that!" Emily swallowed and continued, "Anyways, I just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The teeth are all yours! I'll miss you. But now you can get revenge on..." Monkey King quickly pinned her down to the ground before she could leave. "Toothiana."

"Holding out on me again, eh, Pitchiner?"

"What?"

"We heard you found something. Something much more valuable to me and to Toothiana than these teeth." Monkey King got off of Emily and kicked the teeth a little. "We want him instead." Emily's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he had found out.

* * *

Jack threw rocks off the cliff until he saw a figure walk over to him from a distance. Jack laughed a little. "I was starting to think you ran off with the teeth and left me." Suddenly, the figure got close enough so that he could make out a monkey's tail.

Monkey King walked up to Jack so he was fully visible and replied with an evil smile, "She did."

"What! No. She wouldn't."

"See for yourself." When Jack looked off the cliff, he saw Emily flying away!

"Emily?" Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Emily!" She kept on flying away.

Monkey King rubbed Jack's head and stated, "Fair trade. The teeth for her mission, for the boy with amazing powers." Jack gasped and turned to look Monkey King in the eyes. "How much do you think someone would worship me if I had unlimited powers? Now that you think of it, how much would Toothiana worship me if I had you?" Monkey King grabbed a bag, ready to capture Jack in it.

"No. Please. No!" Before Jack could fly away, Monkey King grabbed his staff and held it away from him. Without hesitation, Jack ran away from him in fear. As he ran, he tripped on a rock. Jack started to panic as he tried to sit up. However, before he could, he heard a big _whack_!

Jack!" He heard Pitch yell in panic.

"Father?" Jack went back to where Monkey King was. Instead of trying to capture him, he was passed out on the ground. Pitch stood there, panting.

"My sweet boy!"

"Father!" Jack ran into Pitch's arms.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"How did you..."

"I was so worried about you, Son. I followed you. Then, I saw them attack you and..." Pitch quickly pulled Jack along with him. "Oh, dear! Let's go before the guardians come, too!" Jack pulled away and looked back at where Emily was. Gone. Pitch stopped for a second, seeing this. He opened up his arms and offered Jack a hug.

Jack burst into tears and he ran towards Pitch. "You were right, Father! You were right about everything!" Pitch lead Jack back to the tower, knowing this would never happen again. But secretly, he was holding Jack's teeth. Pitch decided he was going to hide them far away this time.

* * *

Emily slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she realized she was flying away from Jack. Even worse, black sand was carrying her off. When the black sand dropped her, she landed in front of the guardians. "Look! Seraphina!"

When Emily fully woke up, she exclaimed, "Jack? Jack!"

Toothiana pinned Seraphina and asked, "What did you do to him!"

"No! Wait!"

Dreamy peeked over a corner when he heard screaming. When he did, he saw the guardians carrying Emily off. Even worse, she was screaming Jack's name in fear. Dreamy looked off into the distance and knew that they were all in trouble.

* * *

Inside her prison cell, Emily paced in circles. Suddenly, Toothiana popped in. "Let's get this over with, Pitchiner."

"Where are we going?" Emily looked up at the moon. "Oh."

* * *

Jack sat on his bed as Pitch removed his shoes. When the shoes were gone, Pitch said, "There. It never happened." Pitch carried the shoes away, not realizing he had dropped the teeth on the floor next to Jack. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making ice cream for dessert." Jack just sat on his bed doing nothing. "I really did try to warn you, Jack. The world is dark, scary, and cruel. If the moon or guardians find even the slightest ray of sunshine, they destroy it." With that, Pitch left.

Once he was sure Pitch was gone, Jack opened his hands. The blue fabric with a snowflake on it rested there. Baby Tooth squeaked sadly at the memories. Jack fell backwards on his bed and tried his best not to cry. He looked at his frost pictures on the ceiling. Jack looked at the fabric again, then back at his pictures. Something was oddly similar.


	14. Secrets Revield

When he sat up to look a them, at least one snowflake glowed in each image. He noticed the snowflakes were exactly the same as the one on the cloth. The exact same pattern! Jack stood up in awe. Finally, one last glowing snowflake caused him to fall on his floor in shock. When he did, his hand touched the tooth container.

He saw an image of himself agreeing to the guardian vow. He saw images of fighting Pitch. An image of his sister. Of Jamie. Finally, he saw a picture of him having fun with children. All of the memories coming back to him at once caused him to stumble on his mirror, breaking it.

* * *

Toothiana and Santa walked Emily outside of the prison cell in chains. Emily noticed that Monkey King was sitting in one of the cells. She couldn't contain her anger anymore. With rage, she used her powers to make a terrifying storm out side. She pushed Toothiana and Santa to the side and started to shake Monkey King's cell. "How did you know about him! Tell me, now!"

With fear in his eyes, he replied, "It wasn't me! It was Pitch Black!"

Emily gasped. "My dad?" Getting annoyed, Toothiana pulled Emily away. "No! Wait! He's in trouble!"

* * *

Pitch heard the crashing in Jack's room and went to go check on him. "Jack? What's going on up there?" Next thing Pitch knew, Jack walked out of his room panting. "I'm the lost guardian."

"Please speak up, Jack. You know how I hate the mumbling!"

"I'm the lost guardian! Aren't I?" Pitch stood, confused on how Jack found out. "Did I mumble, Father? Or should I even call you that?"

"Oh, Jack! Do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" When Pitch went to go hug Jack, Jack pushed him away.

"It was you! I remember. It was all you!"

"Everything I did was to protect you." Jack pushed Pitch to the side and pouted down the stairs with Baby Tooth.

"I've spent 50 years hiding from people who would want to use my powers, when I should have been hiding from you!"

"Where will you go? She won't be there for you!"

"What did you do to her?"

"My daughter is to be judged by the moon for her crimes. If the moon claims she's guilty, she is to have her powers taken away!" Jack froze.

"No! First you abandon her, then you do this!"

"It's alright. Listen to me. All of this is how it should be." When Pitch went to pat Jack's head, Jack stopped him by grabbing his arms.

"No! You were wrong about this world! You were wrong about me! I will never let you use my powers again! I don't know how I could have let you do this!"

As Jack walked away, Pitch whispered, "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine! Now I'm the bad guy." Pitch walked towards Jack in the shadows.


	15. You Are My New Dream

As Emily was being forced outside, she saw one of the yeti's unicorn collectibles sitting on a window ledge. Emily knew she was being rescued.

By time they got to the exit door, it shut, locked. "What is this?" Santa walked up to the door and started to bang on it. "Open up!"

A little window opened up. On the other side of it, a yeti asked, "What's the password?"

"What!?"

"Nope."

"I command you to open this door, now!"

"Not even close!"

"You have three seconds!" As Santa started his countdown, a yeti pulled Toothiana out through another door they had locked. Hearing her scream, Santa turned around, seeing that she wasn't there anymore. "Huh?" A yeti came from behind and knocked Santa out with a stick.

"Sticks! Who knew, right!" As the other guardians came, they rushed Emily out of the door and freed her from her chains.

Another yeti started to give Emily instructions. "Head down. Arms in. Knees apart!"

"Head down. Arms in. Knees apart! Wait. Knees apart?" Next thing she knew, the yeti threw her in the air. Suddenly, Dreamy caught her. "Dreamy, you brought them here?" Dreamy nodded. "Thank you. No, really, thank you. I feel maybe this whole time, we've just been misunderstanding each other. We're really just..." Dreamy gave her a "stop talking" stare. "You're right. We should go."

Dreamy started to run towards a cliff. Just as they hit the edge, he flew. "Okay, Dreamy. Let's see exactly how fast you can go." Dreamy flew even faster than Emily could now. Once Dreamy got to Jack's tower, she got off him (knowing he couldn't fly anymore now that they were within Pitch's border) and exclaimed, "Jack! Lend me snow so I can come up!" No answer. "Jack!"

Just as she was about to climb the tower instead, snow came from the tower. She used her powers to make a stair case from it and ran up the stairs to the tower window. When she went through the window, she exclaimed, "Jack! I never thought I would see you again!" Instead of a warm greeting, she saw Jack chained up to his wall, trying to scream through a cloth tied around his mouth. He looked as if he was trying to warn Emily about something.

Suddenly, she felt something cut her arm. Instantly, she felt all of her energy disappear. Jack panicked, seeing that Pitch had stolen most of her energy away from her. "Look what you've done, Jack! Oh, don't worry, our secret will stay hidden with her." Emily sat there knowing that she would never have enough energy to move.

Jack tried to get to her as Pitch unhooked his chains from the walls. "We are going where no one will find you again!" Pitch grabbed Jack's staff and tried to pull him into a trap door, but he was struggling too much. Baby Tooth started to pester Pitch a little. Instead of making a difference, she was just kicked to the other side of the room. "Jack! Stop struggling!"

Jack finally got the cloth off of his mouth and replied, "No! I won't stop! For every minute for the rest of my life, I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you! And this time, I swear I will remember what you have done!" Jack calmed down a little. "But, if you let me give her energy back, I will go with you. I'll even let you take my memories again." Pitch thought for a moment.

"No! No, Jack," Emily managed to whisper.

"I'll never run. I'll never try to escape. Just let me help her and you and I will be together. Forever! Just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me help her." Pitch looked at Jack. He knew perfectly well that he hadn't ever broken a promise before.

Pitch let go of Jack and went to Emily. He got a handcuff and handcuffed one of her hands to the wall. "Just in case you get any ideas about following us." With a snap of his finger, Jack was freed from the chains.

"Emily!" Jack began to draw enough energy for Emily to be able to survive. "I'm so sorry, Emily. Everything is going to be okay, though." Jack grabbed Emily's hand and placed it on his head.

"No, Jack." Emily pulled her hand away.

Jack put it back on his head, "I promise. You have to trust me. Come on. Just breathe."

"I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die."

"But if you do, then you will be Pitch's prisoner."

"Hey. It's going to be alright."

Before he could start lending her power, she said, "Jack. Wait." Emily made it look like she was going to pull Jack into a kiss. Instead, she grabbed a broken mirror piece and used it to cut Jack's hair. When she did, her eyes closed.

"Emily!" Jack's white hair all turned to grey. His powers were gone.

"No!" Pitch yelled. "What have you done!? What have you done!?" Pitch hadn't realized how much he had thrived on Jack's powers until all of it disappeared. As Pitch freaked out, Baby Tooth quickly pushed his face a little, causing him to fall out of the tower and burst into sand.

After Pitch was gone, Jack looked at Emily. "No! Emily!" She coughed a little. "Look at me! I'm right here! Don't go! Stay with me!" He placed her hand on his head and tried to bring out his power. Nothing.

"Jack."

"What?"

"You were my new dream."

Jack started to cry. "And you were mine." Emily closed her eyes again. This time, she didn't open them. Jack finally finished gathering up all of his energy. However, this time, it didn't go through his staff and hair.

One of his tears fell from his eye onto Emily's cheek. Then, the tear absorbed into her cheek. Suddenly, from her cheek, a snowflake appeared where the tear once was and started to glow. The next thing Jack knew, the snowflake started to shoot beams of blues rays everywhere.

Jack gasped as this began to happen. His tear had given some of his energy to Emily! Once the glowing was done, Emily opened her eyes. "Jack?"

"Emily!"

"Did I ever tell you, I've always liked grey-heads?" Smiling, Jack embarrassed her in a hug. Without hesitation, Emily kissed Jack. They knew that they had no one left to fight or hide from. They were free.


	16. A New, Happy Family

All of the guardians were planning their next move against Pitch and Emily. Suddenly, an elf busted into their planning room. "What's the meaning of this?" asked Santa. All the elf had to do was smile and nod his head for the guardians to know what he meant.

Like the wind, they followed the elf to the workshop's entrance. There stood Jack and Emily, staring out of a window. When they heard the footsteps, they turned around. Slowly, Jack and Toothiana walked close to each other. Gently she put her hand on Jack's cheek. Once she was sure it was him, she smiled. Before anything else, they hugged.

All of the other guardians (except for Bunny) went to go hug Jack, too. Emily just watched the happy scene. Suddenly, Sandman put out a hand towards Emily. Slowly, Emily grabbed it. When she did, Sandman pulled her into the hug too.

* * *

_**Emily: **_Well, you can't imagine what came next. The guardians rejoiced that their lost friend had returned. They had a party that lasted an entire week. To be honest, I don't remember any of it.

Dreams came true all over the place. That one yeti became the most famous pianist in the world. The other yeti eventually found true love. And the mime yeti, well, I assume he's happy – he hasn't told me otherwise.

Thanks to Dreamy, evil spirits disappeared almost overnight! Baby Tooth, however, never changed. And at last, Jack was home. He finally had a real family. He was a guardian worth waiting for. Believed by almost all, he spread fun and joy just like the other guardians. Maybe even better. As for me, I started going by Emily again. I stopped letting rage consume my heart and turned it all around.

But I know what the big question is. Did I ever become guardian? Well, after years and years of asking, I finally said yes.

_**Jack: **_Emily!

_**Emily: **_All right, I asked them.

_**Jack: **_And we're living happily ever after.

_**Emily: **_Yes we are.


End file.
